Episode 2005 (31st August 1995)
Plot Everyone is waiting outside The Woolpack for the bus to arrive to take them to France. Alan tries to persuade Terry to go to York and speak to Britt, but he insists there is no point. Vic is sulking because Viv is going on the trip instead of him. She takes Scott and Kelly while Donna prefers to stay at home with Vic. Viv teases Kelly when she sees that Roy is on the bus. Rachel makes sure that Chris has a work free trip by taking his mobile phone from him. Kim has decided to miss the French trip so that she can stay behind and see Dave. The Dingles arrive en masse, narrowly missing the bus. Zak has brought his own shopping trolley for the duty frees, but it soon gets put back in the van when a policeman arrives. Everyone looks on in amazement as Frank is arrested for assaulting Ken. Chris panics as Frank is driven off in a police car and does not want to stay on the bus, but has no choice as the trip gets underway. Kelly and Roy look at each other's passport photographs. Scott feels left out. Tina fills Kathy and Dolores in on the latest gossip - Frank's arrest. Betty is completely humiliated as Nellie finds out that she needs a toilet stop and encourages the whole bus to sing "stop the bus, she wants a wee wee". Eric asks Des to pull over before there is a riot. Tina calls into The Woolpack and tries to tease Terry, but he isn't in the mood. Kelly and Roy are left behind at the toilet stop. Kathy calls round and surprises Dave. He is even more surprised when Kim turns up as well. She pretends that she has called round to inform Dave of Frank's arrest but is clearly annoyed at Kathy's presence and the feeling is mutual. The bus trip is going from bad to worse. Des seems to be lost and then the engine cuts out. Eric asks if anyone has got a mobile phone. Des doesn't have much luck fixing the bus. Viv notices that Kelly and Roy are missing and starts to panic. Kelly and Roy are hitchhike to Dover. Chris decides to set off and find a telephone. Linda runs after him and makes him realise that he is being foolish. Viv worries about Kelly. Ned and Des set off to get help. Kelly and Roy make it to Dover, but find out that the Emmerdale bus did not. Kim is fuming after spending time at the police station. Frank challenges her about loyalty. Alan offers Terry a bed for the night so that he is not lonely. Terry refuses. The bus trippers find themselves stuck in the middle of nowhere for the night. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst Guest cast *PC Wilson - Steve Huison *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, backroom and public bar *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Home Farm - Garden, sitting room and kitchen *Unknown roads *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Unknown transport cafe *Tenant's Cottage - Kitchen and hallway *Port of Dover Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes